The Most Excellent & Lamentable Tragedy of HP & DM
by SsslytherinGirl
Summary: AN: Title is the full title of Romeo and Juliet twisted a tad.Eyes. Gray eyes and green eyes... Each see the world differently, and all come from very different worlds. Occationally these eyes will fill with tears, happiness, understanding, and perhaps...
1. For The First Time

"Potter!"

It was now or never, it was now or never, it was... My train of thought was broken when Harry Potter broke away from the Weasel and Granger and came over. "What is it, Malfoy?"

I cringed. I can't do this... I... "Malfoy! What is it?!" I looked up at him and I felt like his emerald eyes could melt my cold gray eyes and I almost swooned if it were for years of wearing a mask and hiding my emotions.

"M... Malfoy?" I hadn't noticed I was staring at him and I snapped out of my trance. "Wha...? Oh..." I regained my composure and said coolly, "Nothing, Potter. Go hang out with the Weasel. I have nothing to say to you." I turned on my heel, not realizing at the time that I was going the wrong way, but at the time, I just wanted to get away.

"Better a weasel than a ferret!" I heard Harry call to my retreating back. I faltered in my step before maintaining my stride and heading through a side door that lead to a side hallway, which didn't lead to my class. It wasn't like I was going to go to my class anyway. It was potions, and it probably wasn't good that I had taken up staring at Harry over my cauldron.

If I can just hide for one period, I can forget everything... And it'll be like nothing happened... I can get through this... Without him and without everyone else. I was such a fool back then.

* * *

"Potter!" 

"I'll catch up with you guys at potions." Hermione and Ron just nodded as they went on a head as I turned and walked over to the one and only Draco Malfoy. "What is it, Malfoy?"

Malfoy seemed to wince a bit, but why, I didn't know. When he didn't speak, I grew impatient, "Malfoy! What is it?!"

He looked up at me, well, a more correct phrase would be into me. He seemed to stare right at me, his eyes locked with mine, and when he still didn't speak or break eye contact, I blinked and, a bit startled, said, "M... Malfoy?"

That seemed to bring him back into reality as he broke the eye contact, a bit taken a back. Did he not realize he was staring at me, or something?

Finally he spoke, "Wha...? Oh..." it wasn't much, and I was still impatient, but he seemed to turn back into Malfoy rather quickly, by simply stating coolly, "Nothing, Potter. Go hang out with the Weasel. I have nothing to say to you." He started to walk away. Did he realize he wasn't going towards potions? He really seemed out of if today.

But I wasn't about to be called away from my friends, be almost late to class, and not even insult Draco Malfoy after he insults my friends. "Better a weasel than a ferret!" I called after him with a sneer. He seemed to falter a bit, but at the time, I hardly noticed. I turned and almost ran to potions.

* * *

"Draco?" I looked up from my empty plate that I was just staring at and saw Blaise Zabini sit across from me. He raised an eyebrow, "You're really out of sorts today, aren't you. Skiving off Potions and now, just sitting there. You feeling okay?" 

"I'm perfectly fine, and I'd appreciate it if you would shut up!" I stood, not having eaten anything. I wasn't hungry, but would you be? I had my perfect chance and I'd passed it up. I glanced over to the Gryffindor table to see Harry — No! Potter! I meant Potter! — watching me out of the corner of his beautiful emerald eyes as he talked in a hushed whisper to Weasel and Granger. Narrowing my eyes a bit, I turned and slipped out of the Great Hall, unaware at the time that those emerald eyes followed me all the way out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"What did Malfoy want, Harry?" Hermione asked after potions. 

"Oh, umm... Nothing..." I said, still confused as to why Malfoy didn't say or do anything.

"Nothing? Gee, mate, you got off easy! He didn't try anything?" Ron asked incredulously. I merely nodded, glancing over at the Slytherin Table where Malfoy was standing, snapping at Zabini. His eyes were on me before he turned and left the hall.

"Harry, what exactly happened?" I told them and Hermione looked rather smug by the end of my explanation.

"What is it, Hermione?" I asked, and she laughed a bit, "It's not funny! Malfoy's probably plotting something!" At this, Hermione brought her hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles. "Hermione!" I said, rather irritated. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just... It's nothing." If Hermione had told me what she had figured out that day, I probably wouldn't have believed her.

"I'll be right back guys." I stood and left the Great Hall, catching sight of a black clad figure, sitting on the stairs, watching the floor. "Malfoy?"

* * *

I walked out of the Great Hall, and not knowing where to go, so I just sat on the Grand Staircase, my head down. I don't know how long past until I heard a familiar voice call out my name and I closed my eyes, as if in pain. 

Not now... Please not now...

"Malfoy!" he called again and I cringed, looking up; unaware my eyes were filled with tears. "Malf... Draco?" he seemed to spit out my name with as little venom as possible, "Are you okay?"

Of course not! But I merely shook my head. Harry just stood there like an idiot and I glared up at him. "What. Do. You. Want?!" I spat at him.

He actually looked taken a back, but he persisted in his attempt to forever annoy me by asking, "What was it that you wanted to talk about before?"

I didn't look him in the eye. I couldn't. I... "You wouldn't understand, and I was a fool to think you would."

I stood and started toward the Slytherin Corridor, but to my dismay, Potter blocked my way. I narrowed my eyes and ran a finger through my hair in annoyance. "MOVE!" I shouted and I was surprised no one from the Great Hall heard me.

Harry (I MEAN POTTER!) raised an eyebrow and simply replied, "No, I don't think I will, not until you tell me what's going on."

I glowered at him before sheer indifference covered my face and I replied flatly, "Fine. If... If you say so, Potter," I practically spat those words at him before I paused, glancing around. As if my heart (Despite evidence to the contrary, it is there) took a hold of my brain for a mere five seconds, I closed the distance between me and Potter, kissed him gently on the lips, and walked past him, leaving him stunned behind me. Just as I exited the Entrance Hall I could hear him mutter, "Bloody hell..." and I retreated to the dungeons.

* * *

I watched him, shocked to see his cold gray eyes full of tears. Something I never thought I would see Draco Malfoy do is cry. On my list of "Things I'll See In My Life", "Voldemort In A Bubble Bath" was higher than "Malfoy Crying". 

"Malfoy? Are you okay?"

He shook his head and seemed to fall back in step because he snapped at me, saying, "What. Do. You. Want?!"

I wasn't entirely expecting him to snap at me, but I pressed on anyway, "What was it that you wanted to talk about before?"

Malfoy avoided my gaze and when he answered he sounded rather defeated, "You wouldn't understand, and I was a fool to think you would."

He tried to make his escape but I blocked his path and he seemed rather eager to leave because he practically shouted, "MOVE!" at me, and I quickly glanced over at the doors to the Great Hall to make sure he wasn't heard.

I raised an eyebrow, and with a well hidden smirk I replied, "No, I don't think I will, not until you tell me what's going on."

I never expected what happened next.

Draco Malfoy kissed me.

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, the 'foul, loathsome, evil little coach roach' that has no feelings, ferret face, whatever you want to call him, DRACO MALFOY KISSED ME! I stood there, too stunned to move. He pushed past me, but I was still too petrified to move. At the time I would have thought I was hit with a stunner but I eventually regained my composure.

"Bloody hell..." I retreated to the Gryffindor Common Room, the taste of the Butterbeer Malfoy must have been drinking in the Great Hall lingering on my lips.

* * *

I kissed Harry Potter. 

The Boy Who Lived is probably lying in the entrance hall, now The Boy Who Died Of Heart Attack! What the hell was I thinking? Oh that's right, I wasn't!

Father will kill me when he hears of this. No, of course he won't, death is too good for me. Crucio will suffice, I think.

I sat on the couch for the longest time before got the courage to head to class. Luckily I had Arithmancy and I knew for a fact that Harry was in Divination. I'd be safe, for now. Or so I thought. I can be so blind sighted sometimes.

* * *

"What?!" I winced a bit as Ron yelped in my ear after I told him what happened, Hermione, however, didn't look surprised. 

"I knew it," was all she said, and I didn't doubt her at all. We headed out of the common rooms and she parted with me and Ron.

As me and Ron learned over the years of being friends with Hermione, "I still don't know why you two take divination, Arithmancy is so much more useful!" was her was of saying 'Good-bye.'

"I know everything." I stiffened as a voice whispered into my ear and I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Granger sitting beside me.

I glare at her and whisper, "Gee, you used to be so modest, Granger."

She laughed a bit and shook her head, the teacher distracted by helping a student as we were to read the text. "No, not like that. About you and Harry." I winced again, but this time it was more apparent.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said quietly, though I knew that she could see right through me.

"You kissed him, Mal- ...Draco. You kissed him, he told us so... And you'd do it again, wouldn't you?"

Feeling defeated and having no reason to say otherwise, I merely nodded. She smiled a bit.

"I knew it."

"Oh, did you?"

"Yup."

"Since when?"

"Second year."

That got my attention, I turned to face her, "Second year?" I repeated, stunned.

She smirked and nodded, "Ever since the duel. I knew that you two would never admit it, I was just waiting and watching until one of you would own up to it. Who would have guessed that the Heartless Slytherin would admit his feelings for the Naïve Gryffindor with a kiss in the Entrance hall."

"Nice speech. Are you quite finished?" She nodded. "Now, you're intelligence figuring out my little dilemma doesn't help me, understand? I- Will you stop looking so smug?!" She just laughed.

"Draco, meet him in the Forbidden Forest at nine tonight, I'll make sure he goes, understand?" It was my turn to nod and we both turned back to our work.

Tonight. Nine O' Clock. Forbidden Forest.

* * *

"You told him what?!" I couldn't believe my ears. Maybe that blow to the head when I was a baby damaged my hearing, because I could have sworn she said that I was to meet Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy in the Forbidden Forest in less than an hour. 

"You heard me. Nine o' clock."

I couldn't believe this was happening but as she sat on Ron's bed cross-legged, him next to her, it appeared she was serious and this was in fact happening. "Harry, do you know what I see in your eyes when you look at Draco?"

Before I could answer, Ron jumped up, backing away from Hermione. "Since when do you call him Draco?!"

Hermione glared at him, "I try to be on a first name basis with people snogging my best friends." That earned her a glare from me.

"I'm not snogging him, he snogged me, and it was only once!" Hermione gave me a look that suggested 'Not for long' and I pouted a bit. "Fine, I'll go. You had better be right about this."

Looking back now: She was.

* * *

I trudged through the forest, cowering a bit and looking very uncharacteristically scared out of my wits for one very simple and understandable reason: I was. I always hated the Forbidden Forest, ever since first year and that ruddy detention. It was bloody dark as hell as well, and I had no idea where the bloody Gryffindor Granger wanted me to meet Harry. 

Then, suddenly, a twig on the forest floor snapped behind me and I screamed. Noble Gryffendor my ass, he laughed as I wheeled around to face him, horror struck and even more pale than usual. My heartbeat was fast, whether it was from Harry (I had given up on even trying to call him Potter, by now) being so close or from the scare I wasn't sure.

Harry was laughing so hard I wish he would just laugh until he choked. But then another part of me (Something Muggles call a heart maybe?) just wanted to hold him and not let go... But I used all of my composure to just stand there. And he stood there and watched me. And I watched back. And...

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Malfoy?!" Ouch, that stung.

"I..." I couldn't think of what to say. So instead, still shaking from just being in the forest not to mention actual fear, I took a few steps toward Harry.

"Malfoy, stop. You... You hate me!"

"Not according to Granger... I can see why she's better than everyone else... Apparently it's been obvious since second year... But neither of us would admit it... I..." I had lost all sense of words and looking into those emerald eyes, I had guessed they were no longer needed. My shaking stopped abruptly at what happened next. Harry kissed me.

* * *

I slipped through the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, finding the scared-Out-Of-His-Mind Draco Malfoy and I approached him from behind. I slipped of the cloak rather quietly but stepped on a twig, causing a rather funny reaction from Malfoy. 

Of course I was laughing, it was hilarious. I had never seen Malfoy scared except back in first year, and it was rather amusing.

When he didn't speak for a while, I got annoyed. Hermione wanted me to come here, but she didn't say what we were to talk about.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Malfoy?!" I finally said.

"I..." He just stood there for a bit before he approached me, and I nearly stepped backwards.

"Malfoy, stop. You... You hate me!" Well, that's not what Hermione said, but it had to be the truth...

As if he could read my mind he replied, "Not according to Granger... I can see why she's better than everyone else... Apparently it's been obvious since second year... But neither of us would admit it... I..."

I saw he had nothing more to say, and I knew he was right. I took one step to close the gap between us and I kissed him.

It was rather brief but I noticed he had stopped shaking and I laughed a bit, silently of course.  
I embraced him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I cringed a bit at how sappy this all was.

But I had my dragon.

* * *

I don't know how this happened. 

We were supposed to talk. TALK. Not end up snuggling together on the forest floor.

How the hell did this happen...

It's not that I mind that it happened. It's just... Shocking.

"Harry?" that was the first time I dared to say his name out loud.

"Yeah, Draco?" I supposed it was his first time too.

"I... I feel funny..."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I think I might be happy..."

"For the first time?"

"For the first time."

* * *

**For The First Time**

Into my world  
Of darkness and silence,  
You brought light and music.

When you lit my candle,  
I began to see and understand  
The taste and texture of love.

For the first time.

**_- John Irvine -_**


	2. The Fools You Are

_"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform, "and bow!"  
Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other."Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.  
"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth._

* * *

Who were they trying to kid? Did they think it was a big surprise when they entered the Great Hall holding hands? I could have sworn I heard Dean laughing and cheering, telling Seamus, "Ha! Seventh year! You so owe me five galleons!" 

Harry and Draco didn't seem to notice the similar response among the other houses as they split apart, waving shyly to each other before taking their seats.

Idiots in love.

But I always saw _that_ coming. And from the reaction by our fellow classmates, so did everyone else. In fact, I think I heard Trelawney talking to McGonagall about it. Even _she_ saw this coming.

Of course, I think I hold the record for seeing it first. Second year... Geez, took the love birds five whole years to see what everyone else already saw. Stupid, clouded gray and green eyes.

* * *

_I feel so bad for Harry! Being stuck with Malfoy. Ugh! Stupid git, Snape. Harry tried to move to me when Snape split him up from Ron but no, Snape's not going to give up that easily, of course not. So he sticks him with Malfoy! Of all the nasty Slytherins to give Harry to, he gives him to Malfoy!_

* * *

Looking back now, it's amusing how ironic all of it turned out. Harry made Draco laugh, and Draco made Harry dance, both things neither boy would willingly do if given the choice not to. 

Sort of like they bring out the best in each other, even back then, even if it was with the worst intentions.

Is Harry aware he's grinning like an idiot? I 'spose not... Not sure if he's aware of anything besides the – What were his words exactly? Ah yes – "Golden-haired angel" across the hall.

"What's that, Harry?" I asked curiously, looking at the Origami bird that just landed on Harry's plate.

Harry read over the note, blushed furiously, and quickly said, "Nothing!"

Ron grinned, and peered over Harry's shoulders, trying to catch a glimpse of the parchment. He pouted a bit, when Harry put it away before he could see it and, laughing, said, "What is it? An invitation to help him with his astronomy homework?"

Harry's blush darkened before he managed a weak, "Something like that..."

* * *

"_I think they're saying something! Ron, what are they saying?"_

"_Do I look like a dog?" Ron asked, indignantly, and before I could answer 'Yes' he said, "I can't hear 'em, they're talking too softly!"_

_I wish I could hear what they're saying, but really their looks say it all. Pure and utter _hatred._ Stupid Malfoy. The only time he'll ever make _any_ of us happy is when he's being put into the ground in some expensive coffin that his rich-boy money bought for him... Stupid little coward._

Well, maybe I don't know it _all._ But damn it, I know enough. I have eyes that _aren't_ clouded by love. Well, at least not yet.

"Ron, eyes back in head, thank you," I said, sweetly, and he blushed.

I looked over at Harry, frowning. "Harry, you're buttering your bacon..."

"Wha? Oh.. Whoops."

'_What's Malfoy plotting?' I thought, watching him as Harry and he readied to duel again. There was something in his eyes I couldn't identify and it scared me. I could usually tell what a person was feeling by their eyes, but with Malfoy... But it doesn't bother me much, Malfoy was evil, so he wasn't supposed to fit normalities._

"_Serpensortia!" I heard Malfoy cry and I gasped at the sight of the long, black snake._

_And what happened next scared and shocked the wits out of me._

"_A parselmouth!" I said in a hushed whisper to Ron, "Harry's a parselmouth!"_

_Harry had hissed at it. There was not real other word for it, but that wasn't what confused me the most. It was that little spark that flickered behind Malfoy's eyes as he watched Harry speak to the snake, almost hypnotized by it._

"_Oh my God!" I said aloud, not realizing it._

_Ron looked at me, raising an eyebrow, "I know it's a shock he's a parseltongue, but really, Hermione, calm down."_

"_No Ron it's not that I mean..." I paused, looking from Malfoy to Harry, smiling softly. "You're right, Ron. Forget I said anything... I'm... Just a little shocked is all."_

"_Okay then."_

* * *

I would laugh at the memory if I weren't at breakfast with all of Hogwarts. I faintly recall hearing Harry mutter a "See you guys at potions" and leaving the entrance hall, Draco leaving short after, but I wasn't paying attention. 

"Really, Hermione," I heard Ron say, "We so have enough proof to get Harry _and_ Malfoy chucked into St. Mungo's mental ward!"

I shook my head, disapprovingly, "Honestly, Ron. Call him Draco. And besides, they're in love. Haven't you ever been in love?" I asked, nibbling on the sugar quill I had in my hand that I had been using to edit my potions essay with.

"Well, I mean- I, er... Have you?" he asked bashfully, blushing.

"Of course I have, Ron," I said sweetly, and he looked nervous. "But I mean, Victor went back to Bulgaria so I'll have to settle for you, won't I."

I quickly stood and rushed out of the hall, with a stumbling Ron coming after me, shouting, "That wasn't funny, Herm'!" in spite of the Hall full of students.

As I ducked into an empty classroom with Ron running past, I smiled at how pleasant life was. Second year was such an eventful year, and so was this year.

I peaked out of the classroom and gave a little gasp to see Draco and Harry snogging in a corner of the hallway. They had the most nauseating looks of love on their faces as Harry hissed in parselmouth to Draco.

Draco grinned and had the same look he had on his face back at the dueling club.

"I hate you, Harry Potter," Draco said, sarcastically albeit affectionately.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy. I love you too."

I smiled to myself and ducked out of the hallway and down toward the dungeons, Ron pulled me into a hug from behind and kissed me on the cheek.

Idiots in love...

* * *

"Hate is often an obverse form of love.  
You hate someone whom you really wish to love but whom you cannot love."

- Sri Chinmoy -


End file.
